IZ town's " Shooting Star "
by ZimLover05
Summary: okay , im really sorry of the delay on the future siries , but im balancing this and my stupid F**king 9th grade homework ..anyway's enjoy this kinky /s*xy /fluffy song-fic - inbetweener , and ill meet you next chap ^^ BYEEE!!


Disclaimer  
I dont own Invader Zim .   
Zim , the Irkans and so forth , belong to Jhonen Vasquez .  
( And thanks to Johnen , if your reading , for not even thinking about cancelling the show . )  
( ...Good luck on next Season , goth-boy !! ^^ )  
"The Angry Beavers " aren't mine ,   
Also , the song " ButterFly " is not mine either ..  
it is copyrighted by those slick and Handsome guys of " CrazyTown " ^^   
  
Lastly , NO FLAMES !! this was meant to be a kind of kinky song --   
and if you hate it , please leave .   
its that simple , neeters .   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
" IZ Town's , Shooting Star "  
  
  
Come my Irkan ,   
come , come , my irkan ,   
Your my shooting star ,   
sugah' slurping   
  
  
Come my Irkan ,   
come , come , my irkan ,   
Your my shooting star ,   
sugah' slurping   
  
Such a sexy , sexy , flaming little thing ,   
at a first glance , in a trance , had me sprung with your dark ring.   
And i 'aint gonna lie , 'cause your lime lips got me high --  
so im gonna keep you by my side .   
  
--with you , there's nothing that i wont try .   
  
Crimson blood in his eyes , and his looks could kill ,   
time is passing , and im asking , " could this be real ?"   
'Cause i cant sleep , i cant hold still ,   
--the only thing i really know is he's got hearts to steal .   
  
Oh i can feel ,   
too much is never enough ,   
you're always here to lift me up , when these times get rough ,  
I was lost , now im found , ever since youv'e been around ,  
need a boy , by my side , 'know he'll never bring me down .  
  
  
Come my Irkan ,   
come , come , my irkan ,   
Your my shooting star ,   
sugah' slurping   
  
Come my Irkan ,   
yeah , my sexy baby ,   
ill make your lips twitch ,   
you make me go crazy .   
  
Come my Irkan ,   
come , come , my irkan ,   
Your my shooting star ,   
sugah' slurping   
  
Come my Irkan ,   
yeah , my sexy baby ,   
ill make your lips twitch ,   
you make me go crazy .   
  
  
I dont deserve you .  
An' thats a little lesson ,   
'need an essence , to show me life is precious , i guess thats true .   
But to tell the truth , i never really knew , tell im in deep ,   
See , I was lost and confused , twisted and used .  
  
I knew better life exsisted , but i thought that i missed it ,   
( 'shile wile' ) He was livin' like a wild child .  
Trapped on a short leash , tallest and dib , F.b.i. files .  
  
So yo , whats happening now ?   
  
I see the sun , breaking out through the dark clouds ,   
..and a vision of you , standing out with a crown .  
  
Come my Irkan ,   
come , come , my irkan ,   
Your my shooting star ,   
sugah' slurping   
  
Come my Irkan ,   
yeah , my sexy baby ,   
ill make your lips twitch ,   
you make me go crazy .   
  
Hey neon daddy come on dance with me !  
the smartest thing you ever did was take a chance with me !  
Your tripping out last night ,   
made me think about   
Dag and Norbert --  
  
So sexy , and so evil ,   
talkin' bought stars shooting in my dreams .  
..i used to think aramadas were only in my textbook's thread ,   
But you drove me wild when i thought that i was almost dead .   
You fill that empty space , with danger that i used to taste ,   
  
...And as far as im concerned it dont get better than this .   
  
So , shooting star,   
here's a song , and it sealed with a kiss ,   
and a thank-you-hiss .   
  
( Yeah , come and dance with me ,  
come and dance with me )  
  
(..come and dance with me   
  
--come and dance with me )   
  
Come my Irkan ,   
Come , come , my Irkan ,   
Your my shooting star ,   
Sugah' slurping   
  
Come , my irkan ,  
yeah , my sexy baby ,   
Ill make your lips twitch ,  
you make me go crazy !  
  
Come my Irkan ,   
come , come , my irkan ,   
Your my shooting star ,   
sugah' slurping   
  
Come my Irkan ,   
yeah , my sexy baby ,   
ill make your lips twitch ,   
you make me go crazy .   
  
Come my Irkan ,   
come , come , my irkan ,   
Your my shooting star ,   
sugah' slurping   
  
Come my Irkan ,   
yeah , my sexy baby ,   
ill make your lips twitch ,   
you make me go crazy .   
  
  
Yeah , come and dance with me ,  
come and dance with me   
  
...come and dance with me   
  
--come and dance with me   
  



End file.
